


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knave

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for 1940s AU.

_"The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts, all on a summer day_  
 _The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts, and took them quite away"_  
 _~ Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

_July 3, 1941  
Brooklyn, New York_

Lewis' Bakery

The bell above the door chimed, signalling that Darcy had another customer. She hoped that it was an easy one, because it was almost time to close for the day. She smiled, though, when she realized who it was.

"Steve!" Darcy exclaimed as she wiped her hands off on her apron. "It's so nice to see you again. It has been ages."

"Hello, Darcy." Steve smiled at her shyly.

"Can I get you anything?" Darcy smiled back at him.

"I was hoping that you might still have a few tarts left, Steve stumbled over his words slightly. "I know it's late in the day, but I just could not get here any earlier."

"I just so happen to have a couple left." Darcy smiled. "I'll go box them up for you."

Steve stared after Darcy's retreating form, his fingers itching to draw her like Vargas would.

He was still blushing when she came out of the back with a nice sized box wrapped up with a bow.

"Here ya go, sweetheart," Darcy said, smiling with a wink, as she handed Steve the box.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, sugar. Consider it my birthday gift to you."Darcy grinned at him again.

Steve managed to stammer out "but how did you?"

Darcy cut him off by simply smiling at him as she escorted him out the door. Just before she closed it, she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

_***~*~*~*** _

Steve came into the small apartment that he had shared with Bucky ever since his mother had died. He placed the box of tarts on the kitchen table.

Bucky took one look at Steve and burst out laughing, saying "what I wouldn't give to have a picture of your face right now."

Fearing the worst, Steve ran into the hall where there was a small mirror. He smiled when he realized that what Bucky had been laughing at was the goofy grin on his face, and the bright red lipstick print on his cheek. He gently lifted his fingers to where Darcy had kissed his cheek. Lightly touching the edges of the waxy print, he memorized the look so that he could sketch it out later.

He yelled out to Bucky, "supper had better be ready! I picked up dessert."

His only reply was a laugh, and Bucky's mumbled statement "looks like you already got your dessert."

_**The End....** _


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShieldShock....chocolate ice cream....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompts....that I thought were TOO perfect to NOT combine!!!! MsJarvis asked for Steve/Darcy to eat ice cream together, AmazonX asked for Darcy to have horrible cramps and Steve to be there for her. I hope I succeeded with this....
> 
> PLEASE forgive any mistakes....I typed this on my mobile unit.....

  
_"I suddenly see him standing there._   
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair._   
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face."_   
_**Anna ~ Frozen** _   


  
********   


* * *

  
********   


Steve heard the pained moans the minute he walked into their apartment. He hurriedly put away the groceries.

Steve carried a small bag of products in to the bathroom. He put away Darcy's shampoo and conditioner and his shaving cream. Then he put away a box of tampons undere the sink. Standing back up, he walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you want me to fix you a hot bath to soak in?" Steve asked Darcy.

"Whatever for?"

"My ma used to always soak in a hot bath for as long as she could when she was having a rough time." Steve told her as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Darcy smiled at Steve. She grabbed his hand, as he pulled it away, and she threaded her fingers with his. "That sounds lovely. Thank you."

Steve smiled and leaned over as he stood up. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back when it is ready."

Steve went and drew Darcy a hot bubble bath. He came back into the bedroom to help her into the tub.

"Steven, I love you and all, but I can get myself into the tub."

"Doll, I know that you can. I just want to help you."

"I know, but it could be a little messy. I had to wear a pad last night, since I let myself run out of tampons," Darcy cringed.

"I bought you some tampons this morning while I was out." He laughed, "I gotta tell ya, the lady at the checkout thought I was just the sweetest husband to be buying those for you. I just smiled at her."

Darcy just smiled at him as she started stripping down, disposing of the pad as she climbed in to the tub. She sighed and smiled up at Steve as she settled back in the bubbles.

"When you get done soaking, I have a treat for you in the other room."

"Whst is it? Please, tell me," Darcy begged.

Steve smiled at her, and said, "just relax, and your treat will be waiting for you."

Darcy just laughed at him, and threw her wear washcloth at Steve's head. "I noticed you didn't correct her about being my husband, considering you haven't even asked me."

  
********   


* * *

  
********   


"Steven?" Darcy asked as she padded into the kitchen, all wrapped up in Steve's robe.

"Hey! Ya feeling any better?" Steve asked, as he handed her a Coke and her pain pills.

"Thank you, I feel loads better! Your mom was right about a hot bath helping. I wish that I had known that years ago."

"I'm glad. You feel better. You want your treat now?"

"Sure!"

Steve reached into the freezer, and pulled out two bowls. He also got some chocolate syrup out of the fridge. He asked if she wanted some, at her nod he drizzled some on to the ice cream.

Darcy took a bite of the ice cream and moaned, "oh my! Chocolate ice cream with marshmallows and chocolate syrup, my favorite!"

By the time that Darcy was finished with her bowl, Steve was just watching her, having already finished his. She took both of their bowls to the sink, rinsed them out, and then put them into the dishwasher. She turned around to Steve just sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face.

He pulled her to him, and she just sat down on his lap. "I have something that I would love to ask you."

"What?"

Steve pulled something out of his pocket, and whispered in her ear, "marry me?"

"Yes!" Darcy yelled as she twisted around to straddle him.

Steve kissed her as he placed the ring, he had taken from his pocket, on to her left hand. "I hope that you like it."

Darcy looked at the simple, silver band with a tiny diamond."Oh Steve, it's just beautiful!"

"It is the only thing that I have left of my ma's. I'm just glad that it fit, and that I still had it."

"Oh Steven," Darcy whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I am very proud to wear this."

Steve kissed her back, and whispered, "I love you," as he held her close.

"I love you, too," was Darcy's reply.

  
********   


* * *

  
********   


  
**The End....**   



End file.
